tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
30 Minutes Or Less
[[Datei:IDW Rise 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #3]]"30 Minutes Or Less" ("30 Minuten oder weniger") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 5. Dezember 2018 * Ausgabe: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #3 * Story: Matthew K. Manning * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Cover': Andi Suriano *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Christa Miesner *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow *'Assistierende Editorin': Megan Brown *'Herausgeber': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität [[Liste der Rise of the TMNT-Comics|Zur Rise of the TMNT Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: [[Rise of the TMNT 02|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #2]]'' * Nächstes Kapitel: "A Bad Case of the Meat Sweats" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Mayhem *Albearto *ein Pizzabotenjunge *der geheimnisvolle Mutantenkidnapper Handlung thumb|left|200px|Service mit GarantieEin junger Pizzalieferant bekommt von dem Chef seines Arbeitsplatzes, Tony Lou's Pizza, einen Auftrag, den er innerhalb einer 30-Minutenfrist (als Teil des angepriesenen Kundendienstes) vollenden soll. Der Junge rast auf seinem Fahhrad durch den New Yorker Verkehr und kürzt einen Teil seiner Strecke quer durch eine Baustelle ab, an dem die Ruinen eines alten, kürzlich zerstörten Albearto's"War and Pizza" neu aufgebaut werden sollen. Pünktlich zum Fristablauf klingelt er beim Kunden an der Tür, doch dieser ist wegen der (in seinen Augen) nicht eingehaltenen Zeitspanne höchst unzufrieden und serviert den Jungen grob ab. Als dieser niedergeschlagen von der Schlappe die Baustelle nochmals durchquert und dabei über die Mühen seiner Arbeit klagt, beginnt sich auf seine Worte hin in den Trümmern plötzlich etwas zu regen... thumb|200px|Die schnellste Pizza der Stadt ist...?Im Kanalversteck spielen die Turtles an diesem Abend Babysitter für Mayhem, weil April heute ihren ersten Tag in ihrem neuen Job beginnt. Leonardo aber verlangt es nach Pizza, und trotz Raphaels Einwand schlagen Michelangelo und Donatello sich auf die Seite ihres hungrigen Bruders. Als es aber darum geht, in welcher Pizzeria sie bestellen sollen, beginnen die Meinungen auseinanderzugehen: Michelangelo möchte bei Tony Lou's bestellen, Donatello bei seinem favorisierten Schnelllieferer Mike-Toney's. Leonardo verbündet sich mit Donatello, und als Teil einer Wette geben er und Michelangelo ihre Bestellung zur gleichen Zeit ab, mit dem Ziel, dass derjenige, dessen Pizza zuletzt ankommt, für beide Lieferungen zahlen muss. Kaum ist die Wette abgeschlossen, trennen sich die Turtles unter einem Vorwand und hasten zur Oberfläche, während Mayhem vergessen im Versteck zurückbleibt. thumb|left|200px|Hindernis ZufallNatürlich steht hinter diesem Spontantrip in die Stadt die Absicht, die Gewinnerseite bei der Wette zu sein, und daher beginnen die beiden Kontrahententeams die Karten "etwas" zu ihren Gunsten zu mischen. Während Donatello sicherstellt, dass seine und Leonardos Lieferung von Mike-Toney's durchweg grüne Ampeln auf der gesamten Fahrstrecke erhält, wollen sich Michelangelo und Raphael ihren Pizzaboten von Tony Lou's regelrecht von der Straße angeln und mit ihm über die Dächer der Stadt zum Versteck zu hetzen. Jedoch auch beim perfektesten Plan spielt auch der böse Zufall stets eine Rolle; so bekommen Leonardo und Donatello mit, wie eine in ein Telefonat verteifte Mutter mit ihrem jungen Sohn an der Hand die Straße überqueren will, ohne im geringsten auf den Verkehr zu achten. Leonardo setzt sein Odachi ein, um ihren Lieferanten durch ein Portal zu versetzen und damit eine Kollision zu verhindern; doch der Plan klappt nur teilweise, da das andere Ende des Portals sich ausgerechnet hinter Leonardo öffnet und der Lieferant nun mit ihm zusammenrasselt. Ehe der Sohn, der Leonardo bemerkt hat, seine Mutter aus dem Telefonat reißen kann, haut der angeschlagene Turtle schleunigst ab; und dann taucht auch plötzlich noch Mayhem für einen Moment vor ihm auf, um gleich wieder von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. thumb|200px|The Bear Is Back!Indessen können Michelangelo und Raphael den Pizzajungen von Tony Lou's von der Straße wegschnappen und schwingen sich mit dem verängstigten jungen Mann von Dach zu Dach, als sie dann plötzlich einen Gegenspieler im Weg stehen haben - nämlich Albearto. Albearto war in den Ruinen seines Restaurants wieder zu sich gekommen, als er den Lieferanten von seinem Pizzadienst hatte reden hören, und war ihm gefolgt, um ihm aus lauter Eifersucht handgreiflich "beizubringen", dass keine Pizzeria in New York besser sei als Albearto's. Als die beiden Turtles sich weigern, die "Fake"-Pizza herauszurücken, reißt Albearto ein Werbeschild aus seinen Verankerungen und wirft es nach ihnen; zwar verfehlt es die Turtles, fällt aber auf die Straße - und direkt auf den vorbeifahrenden Mike-Toney's-Lieferanten - hinunter! thumb|left|200px|FusionierungswahnDoch Sekundenbruchteile bevor das Schild aufschlägt, teleportiert sich Mayhem plötzlich auf den Scheinwerfer des Motorrollers und versetzt sich und dessen Fahrer hinauf aufs Dach. Der Roller kollidiert mit Albearto und explodiert; doch anstatt im dadurch entfachten Feuer zu verbrennen, fusioniert der wahnsinnige Roboter mit dem Roller und geht erneut zum Angriff über. Der Mike-Toney's-Fahrer schnappt sich daraufhin den Lieferkoffer des Tony Lou's-Boten und schleudert Albearto diesen mitten ins Gesicht; der Treffer lässt Albearto schlingern und hinunter auf die Straße fallen, wo er zerschellt. Michelangelo wird von Mayhem hinunter zur Aufschlagsstelle teleportiert, und dort erlebt er gerade noch mit, wie ein Lastwagen mit Albeartos Überresten im Laderaum mit Hochtempo vom Schauplatz verschwindet. thumb|200px|Und noch einmal, mit Gefühl...!Die Turtles und die beiden Pizzaboten treffen sich am Boden mit Michelangelo, wo der Tony Lou's-Lieferant sofort Fersengeld gibt. Dann nimmt der Bursche von Mike-Toney's seinen Helm ab und entpuppt sich zur Überraschung der Turtles als April. Gerade als diese darüber nachzudenken beginnt, dass sie nun mit ihrem Lieferroller nun auch ihren neuen Job gerade losgeworden ist, meldet sich auf einmal ihr Mobiltelefon in der Tasche. Obwohl diese Wette durch Albeartos Eingriff in einem Unentschieden geendet hat, will keiner der beiden Teams sich geschlagen geben - und so beginnt der ganze Tanz des Abends noch einmal von vorne... Neudruckversionen *''Rise of the TMNT: The Big Reveal'' (TPB) (August 2019) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW Rise)